The list, Girl style
by TADAHmon
Summary: When two best friends decide to try something that Arnold himself failed at, it's all too easy to rub his nose in it- if they succeed.


The list, girl style  
  
Helga and Phoebe walked slowly through the park one day, heading home when a piece of paper, soiled and ripped, hit Helga in the face. "Ah, criminey!" She peeled it off her skin and crumbled it up before tossing it over her shoulder.  
  
"What does it say, Helga?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you go to look at it?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Someone could be looking for it!" Phoebe ran back and grabbed it, returning to Helga. "Look! It's the list!"  
  
"The list?" Helga asked thoughtlessly.  
  
"You know, the list that Arnold was trying to complete."  
  
"Oh," she murmured, not paying attention.  
  
"Hmmm. Watch cartoons till Dance Craze, eat a full bowl of Sugar chunkies, watch one movie three times in a row, play a game of catch and ride your bike down the steepest hill in the city." Phoebe smiled as an idea came to her. "Helga, why don't we try this?"  
  
"Huh? Try what?"  
  
"This!" Phoebe waved the paper in front of Helga, who took it and hastily skimmed it.  
  
"Why would you want to do that, Phoebes?"  
  
"Because... it'd be something new to do." She nervously scraped her foot against the ground and waited for the tall blonde's response.  
  
"Hmmmm. Why not? Let's do it. I'm sure it'll be easy to do with the two of us working on it," Helga murmured. "When do we have to do it?"  
  
"This Saturday."  
  
"Ok, I have nothing planned. You look into it, make sure they are showing some movie three times in a row at the theater, make sure construction isn't a problem, things like that, stuff that Football-head had problems with."  
  
"Ok, Helga!"  
  
* * *  
  
That Friday night, Phoebe slept over at Helga's, waking up at 5:45 a.m., just as it was planned.  
  
"Helga!" she whispered, nudging the deepsleeping blonde.  
  
"Oh, go on, Miriam," she murmured, rolling over with the pink sheets wrapped all around her legs.  
  
"You have to wake up, Helga! Please?" she urged and gently shook her until Helga sat up and rubbed the thick sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Fine, Phoebes, fine! I'm up... Criminey!" Once they had gotten dressed, however, Helga was a little more relaxed and pulled the soiled, wrinkled mess of a piece of paper from the folds of her pink dress. "Ok, first thing is to watch cartoons till Dance Craze. Let's go." They ran downstairs and looked around. "Ok, Bob obviously is sleeping in, so let's do this." They sat down on the couch and were soon engulfed in a cartoon about a superhero who was trying to save a bunch of kids from a gigantic monster. "That was corny," Helga declared, crossing her hands over her chest as the ending credits played.  
  
A few hours passed and then Dance Craze started so the two girls entered the kitchen. "Ok, time for the Sugar chunkies, Helga," Phoebe announced.  
  
"How many bowls are we to eat?" she wondered, holding a box of the glucose-filled cereal up.  
  
"It's smudged... Hmmm, let's just say two each, ok?"   
  
Helga nodded and poured the bowls, grabbing milk from the fridge and sloshing it on top of the cereal. "Let's get to it," she urged, already eating sloppily. By the time they had finished their breakfast, Miriam and Bob were already awake, her preparing smoothies and he reading the morning newspaper. "Come on, Phoebes," Helga yelled over the blender. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Time for the movies. I have my quarters."  
  
"Good. I have mine, too," Helga murmured, jiggling the change in her hand. They rushed to the theater and paid for their tickets before entering.  
  
  
* * *  
  
That afternoon, around two o'clock, the girls exited the movie theater and ran for the park to play a game of catch. "Do you have the ball, Helga?" Phoebe inquired, pulling a mitt from the hiding place they had designated.   
  
"It's over here," Helga grumbled, reaching into a bush before pulling out a softball. They tossed it back and forth until it was two-thirty. "Ok, let's ride my bike down that hill and then we can go home and watch wrestling." They rushed back to Helga's house, grabbed her bike, and ran to the very steepest hill in the city.   
  
"Ok, don't go too fast, Helga. Just nice and easy," Phoebe requested.  
  
"Sure, Phoebes, sure," Helga responded, pushing her helmet on and pushing against the handle bars as she pressed her feet against the pedals and the bike responded, flying down the side of the hill. Her blonde hair streamed behind her as she went faster... faster... faster..., and then she reached the end of the hill and hit the breaks, causing a dreadful squealing sound.  
  
"We're done, Helga!" Phoebe announced, running as fast as she could down the hill.  
  
"Yup, we sure are." 'Wait till I taunt the Football Head about this on Monday,' Helga thought with a grin.  
  
* * *  
  
That Monday, Helga and Phoebe entered the school grounds together and the blonde immediately targetted Arnold. "Hey, Football head! Did you lose something?"  
  
"What do you mean, Helga?" he wondered as she held the List out to him. He took it and unfolded it, momentarily glaring at it until his facial muscles relaxed and he looked up at her. "What about it?"  
  
"Me and Phoebes completed it this Saturday," she announced casually, secretly feeling lovey being this close to HIM.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Gerald walked up to him and smiled at Phoebe, who turned away and blushed. "What's up, man?" he asked, doing the usual thumb-wriggling.  
  
"These two finished the List," Arnold responded, half-unbelieving.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right, Geraldo. You two chuckleheads should know that you need your best friend to finish something like that." Grinning, Helga then left with Phoebe following. 


End file.
